tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Pencer
Pencer is a GRY Engineer TF2 Freak. He was created by YouTube user Kugawattan and is the main antagonist of the Mecha Madness series. His theme is Devil's Lab, from Final Fantasy VI. Appearance Pencer's look is of a concept-style, grey Engineer uniform, with its armband adorned with a symbol that resembles the head of a Philips-head screw, the symbol of his Mecha Army. He wears a gray Pip-Boy, the Brainiac Hairpiece, and a RED Operator's Overalls-painted Cross-Comm Crash Helmet merged with his hardhat. Personality and Behaviour A man with an incredibly high intellect, Pencer is an ambitious Freak. His ultimate desire is to rule the world by the usage of power. He lives on a gigantic laboratory placed on an oilrig in the middle of the ocean. It can be accessed from a secret teleporter in one Mann Co. factory in Mannworks. He spends much of his time in there, building various machines and robots, most of them designed for combat. He greatly enjoys making them, and he is very pleased when his machines work as expected. But if given the case they do not, he does not give up easily and proceeds to fix them. He likes firearms, and often creates weaponry that does higher damage than usual. As a result, he is confident about the firepower at his disposal. Biography At some point in his life, Pencer, disgusted by the endless war his team was with BLU, quit the RED team and decided to perfect his engineering skills alone. In one of his projects, he discovered his Freak heritage and his capacity to extend his knowledge beyond human possibilities. His first inventions were hybrid buildings, but eventually managed to create his personal machines. He got married and had a daughter whom they named Tella. Pencer's wife died of an unknown illness some time later, and he had to raise the girl alone. Surrounded by the violence of Monsters and mercenaries alike in his environment, he was frightened that this may hurt his daughter. One day, she received burn damage on her face, which made Pencer start building robots that would act as personal bodyguards in order to further protect her. Eventually, he realized he could build a robot empire so big, it would enforce his rule on the Freak World, and make it habitable for weaker people. While he built robots increasingly stronger, her daughter, who also discovered her Freak heritage and powers, became incredibly strong and self-dependent enough to allow Pencer to start secretly building his empire, safe in his Oilrig, whom he dubbed 'Mecha-Army' and took the Phillips-head Screw symbol for his army. At some point, he decided to travel secretly trying to study the Freaks he was surrounded with. He found the remains of Pyrogun (who had been destroyed after he foolishly decided to anger Soldine) in Turbine, and took them to build the gigantic robot that would start his plan. When Tella returned with a reactivated and reprogrammed Robosol, he knew it was time to finally commence his assault on the Freak World. Powers and Abilities Pencer is exceptionally intelligent, and has unbelievable knowledge about technology. His engineering skills are outstanding, and his love for machinery lets him construct buildings especially designed for killing. In addition to the usual Sentry Guns made by regular Engineers, his skills let him make hybrid buildings in a way reminiscent of Solgineer, although much more complex. The firepower of his machines, which are usually mostly composed of bullets, rockets and lasers, vary from construction to construction. Some are as strong as regular Sentry Guns, while others are capable of producing nuclear explosions with their rockets. He also knows how to make GRY robotic mercenaries that partially behave on their own, but are programmed to be always completely loyal to their creator. These robots act as his personal bodyguards, as well as defenders of his secret lair. They have above average fighting skills, and a group of them are capable of taking down even lower-mid rank Freaks by themselves. He also has high piloting skills, as he is able to build small, flying combat machines that can be mounted and piloted. Their controls are usually complex enough to let only Pencer be the one who can pilot them. Pencer himself is able to defend himself alone through the usage of the shotguns, machine guns and pistols, personally modified to deal more damage. He has decent aim with them, and knows when to use a certain weapon in every occasion. Faults and Weaknesses Without machines, he is still not easy to fend off, as he normally has his firearms ready to use, but these lack any real power to deal with most mid- and high-rank Freaks to be useful enough in a battle on his own, even if used carefully. If he is left without machines, and weapons as well, he is left to be dealt with due to his lacking physical attack, endurance, and very poor speed, rendering him unable to deal with, or even escape from Freaks with any degree of agility. Trivia *Originally, the PRL Vagineer was going to have Pencer's traits and personality, but he was changed to the current poisonous mutant, and the evil genius has been made a separate character. *He used to appear as a RED beta-style Engineer, but his creator has changed him to a gray concept-style Engineer since then. Notable Videos *Cyborbattle in Turbine *Operation: HECU Correctional Facility *Skills to Kill *Operation: Australium Category:Engineers Category:Enthusiasts Category:Gunners Category:GRY Team Category:Intellectuals Category:Lawful Evil beings Category:Leaders Category:Monsters made by Kugawattan Category:Near-normal